iDetectives
by ravenesta
Summary: When Kira goes on a killing spree, Carly calls on her cousin, Touta Matsuda, to help out. Can L and the task force protect Sam from the killer hiding right under their noses?
1. Like, Matsi or something?

"Guys, check this out!" Freddie Benson called to his two friends from his comfortable seat on Carly's couch.

"What's shakin, bacon?" Carly asked happily, sauntering through into the living room with a glass of lemonade in her hand.

Sam followed close behind, saying through a mouthful of fat cake, "Mf, bacon? Where?" Causing Carly to snort and giggle.

"Look." Freddie said, holding up his laptop. "This Kira guy is killing criminals all over the world, just by looking them up on the internet. Sam swallowed, and she and Carly skim-read the news article. "Oh..." Carly gasped, muttering, "Sam's mom is in jail..."

"My mom's not the only one with a criminal record," Sam said shakily. Carly and Freddie's eyes widened, as they remembered the numerous occasions on which they had gone to film iCarly, only to find that the blonde was in juvie for assaulting someone with the lid of a smoothie cup. Could Sam be next in line for Kira's ruthless killings?

"Hold on..." Carly pondered her friend's predicament, and suddenly her face lit up with a mischievous smile. "Guys, I have an idea." She turned on the heels of her Converse and dashed up the stairs, yelling, "SPEEENCEER!"

* * *

Spencer Shay, was at that moment, clutching two potatoes as if his life depended on it. Well, in his mind, they did. These potatoes were the finishing details on a sculpture requested by a very rich salesman, and it had to be perfect.

"What?!" He yelled, as Carly came hurtling through the door. "What's the name of that one foreign cousin we have?" She asked, not even bothering to ask why he was grasping two lumpy yellow vegetables, (were they veggies?) after all, she had seen weirder.

"Who, Fernandez?" He said, attempting to blow a strand of his slightly long hair out of his eyes.

Carly shook her head. "No... It's like... Matsi or something?"

Spencer smiled in recognition. "Ah, Matsuda! Touta Matsuda! He's a detective in Japan!"

"Yeah, I know. Do you have his cell number?" Carly asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yeah, it's in my contacts." Spencer replied, gesturing to his pear shaped smartphone on a nearby table with a nod of his head. Carly snatched up the phone and ran back downstairs, and her brother yelled after her, "WAIT! CARLY! I NEED A SMOOTHIE!"

* * *

Matsuda's phone rang in his pocket as he sped walked towards Task Force HQ. Pulling the small phone out of his suit pocket, he looked at the number. He didn't recognize it. I-it couldn't be Kira, could it?!

He shook his head, mentally chiding himself for being so panicky. Quickly, he answered it. "H-hello? This is Matsuda."

"Hey, Matsuda! It's Carly, Carly Shay!" A cheery teenage girl said. Matsuda smiled, remembering his little cousin. "Oh, hi Carly! I haven't seen you since you were like, six! You're like, fifteen now, right?"

"Mhm! So... You're a detective over in Japan right?" Carly asked. "Uh... yeah, why?"

"Freddie was reading about the Kira case, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it. We need help." Carly was serious now, her voice pleading.

"H-help? Why?" Matsuda asked, not sure if L would want him telling anyone about the case.

"Our friend, Sam, has a bit of a bad reputation with the cops. We're worried that Kira might target her." Carly replied.

Matsuda gasped, and sputtered, "I-I can see what I can do down at HQ, I'll talk to the chief. But I don't really know if I can do much, I'm fairly new in this division." He refrained from telling her that he was actually at the centre of the Kira investigation.

"Yeah... thanks, Matsuda." Carly sighed, sounding less hopeful by the minute.

"Bye." Matsuda said, hanging up the phone. As he entered the Task Force headquarters, he promised himself that he would talk to L. For his cousin. For Carly.


	2. Move over! I wanna watch!

Carly put down the phone with a sigh. "I'm really sorry, Sam." She said, plonking down on the sofa next to Freddie. "Who even was that, Carls?" Sam asked, looking slightly less nervous than she had ten minutes ago.

"My cousin, Touta Matsuda. He's a detective in Japan, I thought he might be able to help, but it turns out he's practically an ametuer!" Carly cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Freddie almost awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Carly! We can't just give up on him-" Carly's phone rang. She shook Freddie off and almost dove to the coffee table, clutching the vibrating pear shaped cell phone. It was a withheld number, and Carly hesitantly answered it. "Hello...?"

"Hello, is this Miss Carly Shay, cousin of Touta Matsuda?" It was a male voice, speaking English with a Japanese accent. A bit like Touta, but... somewhat more fluent, as if he had been speaking English more often. "Yes, this is Carly. Who's this?" Carly asked nervously.

"I am L. I am currently at the centre of the Kira case. Matsuda has informed me of your friend's situation, and I believe we can use it to our advantage, but I need your assistance." The man, L informed her.

Carly frowned. "What could we do?" She asked, as Freddie and Sam danced about frantically, mutley asking her what the heck was going on.

L took a moment before answering. "I want you, Samantha, and Fredward to come to Japan."

* * *

"JUST you, Sam, and Freddie?" Spencer had finally let go of his potatoes, and was not happy with the arrangements that had been made by L while he had been incapacitated.

"Yeah, I tried to convince him to let you come, but he said it simply wouldn't do and that he could only get us three plane tickets." Carly recounted her earlier conversation with the mysterious detective.

Freddie was sat on one of the bean bags in the studio, with his computer on his lap, and Sam sat on the hood of the fake car. "Hey guys? I think I found this 'L' person." Freddie said, frowning at his laptop. "Who is he?" Carly asked, both she and Spencer turning to Freddie.

"He's the world's greatest detective apparently, a complete genius. He's solved every case he's ever taken on, and he's sort of a last resort for the police. Nobody knows his name, or what he looks like. I had to bypass three security codes to even get to the basic stuff that the police know." Freddie replied, his eyebrows raised almost skeptically. Sam gave a mock gasp.

"What? Fredward Benson hacked into the police? But that's BAD! What if your mommy found out?" She teased, painfully poking Freddie between the eyes. He swatted her away, quipping, "You seem awfully calm for someone at risk of being murdered!"

Sam grinned cockily, ruffling Freddie's hair ("hey!") and saying, "Oh, Fredward. When you have the world's top detective on your back, you don't need to worry about serial killers!" Her tone was laced with sarcasm, and Carly huffed, "We actually need to get to Japan first."

Spencer growled grumpily. "You're not going without an adult." Sam rolled her eyes. "Spence, I think we'll be fine."

"Yeah, but good luck getting Freddie's mom to let you go!" He quipped back, storming out of the studio. He then stormed back in, grabbed his glass of punch, and stormed out again with a noticeably redder face. The teenagers' faces fell. "Oh..." They all sighed in unison. There was no way that Mrs. Benson was going to let Freddie go to Japan alone.

"Well how on Earth are we going to pull this off?" Freddie wondered, burying his face in his palm.

* * *

"Wow, thanks, Ryuzaki. I really can't believe you'd do this..." Matsuda bounced around the task force headquarters nervously, thanking the great detective for what must've been the twentieth time that day.

"Matsui, I must ask you to calm down. Perhaps some cake?" L held up an admittedly delicious looking piece of chocolate cake with a fork stabbed through the red cherry on top.

"I, uh, don't think Matsui needs cake right now, Ryuzaki." Light Yagami suggested from his huddled position on a sofa, with his laptop resting on his knees. There was one earphone on his chest, and another in his ear.

"What are you doing, Light?" L asked, swiveling his chair around to face the ginger-brunett. Light looked a little sheepish, and answered quietly after a moment, "I thought I'd look at this 'iCarly' webshow Matsui's cousin ran, and it's pretty funny."

Matsuda jumped. "You're watching iCarly?!" He exclaimed. "Move over, I wanna watch!" The excitable officer practically jumped onto the couch next to Light, and shoved the other earphone in his ear. Light pressed play, and within minutes, both were in utter hysterics.

"Bu- with... the... bra..." Light gasped between laughs. "And... the... little... one... ahah! Oh, god, the little kid without the shirt!" Matsuda giggled, hunched over and clutching his stomach. L gave an exasperated sigh, and brought a large forkful of cake to his mouth, when the task force HQ phone began to ring. Cake forgotten on the table, L picked up the phone between his thumb and forefinger, and raised it to his ear. "Hello? Ah, yes. Oh. I see. Of course." He hung up, and looked over to Matsuda and Light, who were mutely asking for an explanation of the short conversation. "It seems that Seattle is experiencing some difficult weather next week..." L began thoughtfully, pressing his thumb to his upper lip. "No... There's no two ways about it. We'll have to do it tomorrow." He murmured, and began pressing a number into the phone. He pressed it to his ear again, and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Ah, hello again, Miss Shay. I do hope everything's alright."

* * *

"SHUT UP, MRS. BENSON, HE'S ON THE PHONE!"

Carly quickly pulled the phone back up to her ear. "Ah, hello, Mr. L?" From the apartment hallway, a distant, "YOU TELL THAT CREEPER TO STAY AWAY FROM MY FREDDIE!" Carly rolled her eyes, and then winced as the sound of Sam pinning someone against the apartment door came soon after. "MOOOOOOOM!" Freddie's strangled cry came from the door.

A bemused L replied, "Ah, hello again, Miss Shay. I do hope everything's alright."

Carly answered with a strained laugh, "Oh, yeah, just fine. We've only got Freddie's psychotic OCD mom in the way of a nice holiday to Japan!" L chuckled. "Ah, of course, Mrs. Benson. Don't worry, I've made arrangements to... Mollify her."

Carly scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, when she heard unfamiliar voices coming from the hallway. She poked her head out of the apartment to see two large men in police uniforms carefully but firmly holding Freddie, Sam, and Mrs. Benson at a safe distance from each other.

"-And we'll be escorting Mr. Benson, Miss Puckett, and Miss Shay on their trip, so they'll be completely safe." One was saying to Mrs. Benson reassuringly. Carly dashed back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "What?!" She cried. "We don't need personal escorts!"

"Ah, but you see, you won't have any. I have merely hired these guards to ensure that you will be able to come, which is why I was calling. Your flight time has been changed. You leave at 3 in the morning tomorrow. I have emailed three first class tickets to your email address."

Carly gasped, and once she heard the tone that meant that the detective had hung up, ran into the hallway. "Guys!" She exclaimed. "We've gotta pack!"


End file.
